Cosas del Amor
by KrlitaGranger
Summary: Ron y hermione han pasado unas vacaciones increibles juntos...despues de eso muchas cosas cambian... vulven a hogwarts a su ultimo año....que pasara? ...no soy buena para escribir resumenes ...pero leanla ...les va a encantar
1. Visita sopresa

Increíbles vacaciones

Era un día hermoso, ron y harry se encontraban en casa del pelirrojo pasando sus últimos días de vacaciones, pero para el pelirrojo las cosas no estaban saliendo como el quería, su novia hermione granger aun no respondia su carta, es por ello que volvió a intentarlo, tomo una pluma y un papel y comenzó a escribirle.

_Herm:_

_Te escribo para contarte que harry ya esta aquí con nosotros, porque no has respondido?, bueno espero que puedas venir para que pasemos estos últimos días juntos, te extraño_

_Con amor _

_Ron _

Cuando termino de escribirla llamo a su lechuza pig y le envió la carta a hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama a pensar un poco.

-Ron vamos a jugar quidditch – le dijo harry tratando de animarlo

-No quiero … porque no a respondido?- dijo el pelirrojo

-No lo se … alomejor no esta en casa-le dijo su amigo

-La extraño- dijo este sonrojado

-Wa amigo te pego fuerte el amor – dijo riéndose

Al rato después, la señora weasley mando a ron y harry a buscar unas cosas con el señor weasley, pero lo que el pelirrojo no sabia era que le esperaba una hermosa sorpresa. Después de unas horas ron y harry volvieron agotados, actuar como muggles era bastante difícil y mas aun si iban acompañados de el padre de ron.

Al llegar a casa, harry entro primero que todos y se dirigio al salon, ahí vio a su querida amiga con una hermosa sonrrisa en la cara, ella corrio a abrasarlo mientras el se encontraba sorprendido

-Y ron?- dijo la muchacha de pelo castaño

-Este… ya viene- dijo harry mirando a su amiga que ahora se dio cuenta que estaba mucho mas linda que antes- herm estas bellísima

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose

Cuando sintieron que ron venia entrando sintieron como subia las escaleras cansado en eso la señora wesley pega un grito que casi los dejo sordos- RON ACASO VAS A VENIR A SALUDARME-harry y hermione soltaron una carcajada

-Mama que quieres…. Estoy cansado- dijo el pelirrojo entrando a la cocina- hijo yo se que estas desanimado peo arriva el animo- dijo la señora wesley

-A si como si fuera muy fácil subir el animo cuando tu novia no te contesta ni una car…- en eso ron mira vien y ve a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo con una sonrrisa perfecta- tu…tu…que haces aquí?- le dijo sorprendido sin moverse siquiera

-Hay ron esa es la manera de recibir a tu novia?- dijo la castaña

En cosa de segundos el pelirrojo corrio y le dio un abraso calido y un beso tierno a su novia- te extrañe… porque no contestaste mis cartas?- le decia el mientras le hacia cariñito en las mejillas-era una sorpresa ronnie- le dijo besandolo.

Ejem….ejem….yo- harry se sentia incomodo , en eso sus amigos se sonrojaron

-Vamos chicos a la mesa- dijo la señora wesley y en un dos por tres estaban todos sentados en una larga mesa.

En la noche los cuatro amigos, harry ron hermione y ginny se encontraban conversando en el cuarto de los chicos, hermione estaba sentada sobre las piernas de ron mientras este le daba besitos cortos en su cabeza, mientras ue ginny ordenaba unos cuantos papeles que hacian ver el cuarto echo un basural.

-Herm no sabes el genio que tenia tu amado aquí presente jajajaja- sijo harry muerto de la risa

-Ya nada le hacia sonreír jaja verdad harry…" porque no responde .. estará con otro"- dijo ginny imitando a su hermano

-Ya vasta…..- dijo ron sonrojado

-Hay ronnie verdad que pensabas que te habia cambiado?- dijo la castaña- que feo

-Es que…bueno …yo….-estaban los tres muertos de la risa

-Hay mi amor no te preocupes era una broma jajaja- dijo herm dándole un beso

-bueno chicos fue un gusto pero yo me retiro me dio el sueño – dijo ginny camiando hacia la puerta

-buenas noches- dijo harry y ron al mismo tiempo

-yo tambien me voy- dijo herm

- no …tu y yo tenemos cosas pendientes- dijo el pelirrojo

-mmm asi? – dijo la chica

-si … vamos al jardín- le dijo abrasándola

-bueno … no llegues tarde ron – le dijo harry mientras se metia al baño

- no te preocupes harry- le dijo el pelirrojo saliendo le da mano con su novia.

……………………………………………………………..

ron y hermione se encontraban en la casita de muñecas que habia en la madriguera, ahi con el frio que hacia se pusieron a conversar, despues de un rato ron abraso a hermione.

-sabes algo... eres lo mejor que me a pasado-le dijo el pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba la carita

-hay ron te amo- le dijo ella besandolo- sabes algo.. quiero ser completamente tuya-le dijo ella sonrrojandose

-co... como...osea que...estas lista?-le dijo ron soprendido y casi tartamudo-

-pues si...si ron yo te amo y llevamos un buen conversando de esto y... -estaba complicada con las palabras, se le trababa la lengua pero fue interrumpida por ron

-te amo- dijo el besandola, un beso, mas otro beso, fueron desaciendose de cada una de sus prendas de ropa y a la luz de la luna se entregaron el uno al otro.


	2. De regreso a hogwarts

DE REGRESO A HOGWARTS

Los dias fueron pasando vastante rapido, ron y hermione aprovecharon todo el tiempo para estar juntos, despues de lo ocurrido estaban mas unidos que nunca y nada ni nadie los separaria.

cada uno se encontraba preparando sus maletas para volver a hogwarts, el ultimo año para harry ron y hermione, esta ultima a las siete de la tarde tenia todo listo y fue a investigar al cuarto de los chicos pero al entrar encontro una torre de libros y a ron un poco complicado esta al verlo le dio una tentacion de risa pero trato de evitarlo ya que ron no tenia mucha cara de buenos amigos.

-este .. necesitas ayuda?- le pregunto la castaña- te noto complicado-aguantando la risa

-si es que mira ...mira tantos libros ! .. me voy a volver loco este año- dijo rojo de ira-

-aver ... mira aqui hay muchos que no usaras- le dijo tomando unos del año anteror

- que aria sin ti?-le dijo el pelirrojo agarrandola de la cintura

-nada ronnie jajaja- dijo esta riendose

- a nada? ... nada? ... eso lo veremos- dijo este mientras le hacia cosquillas a su novia , los dos estaban muertos de la risa tirados en el piso, entre beso y cosquillas los dos se habian olvidado del resto de mundo

-hey...hey...HEY...- dijo harry casi gritando, en ese momento ron dejo de hacerle cosquillas a hermione

-que pasa harry?- dijo el pelirrojo

-este .. es tarde y veo que aqui no has avanzado nada - dijo mirando el desorden de libro que ahora no se encontraban apilados si no esparcidos por el piso

-ups- dijo hermione- de nmediato harry - dijo parandose del suelo y comenzo a ordenar los libros mientras ron le ayudaba

-saben... por fin ya no tengo que aguantar sus discusiones... me gusta que se quieran tanto jajaja- dijo harry tirandose en la cama

- vale harry ...pero no nos quieres ayudar?- dijo ron mientras tenia una mano en la espalda

- a no no no... ustedes lo isieron jajajaja-.dijo su amigo riendo

- gracias- dijo ron un poco enojado

- ya calma si terminamos rapido- dijo herm apilando y guardando libros

a las dos horas despues estaban los dos exaustos recostados en la cama mientras harry comia caramelos y ginny se reia de ellos, a los minutos despues cada uno se diriguio a su cuarto y se durmieron para al otro dia levantarse temprano y viajar al colegio.

a la mañana siguente se levantaron muy cansados, sobre todo ron y hermione que isieron esfuersos sobre naturales para ordenar aquel desorden del dia anterior, se demoraron muy poco en llegar a la estacion donde abordarian el tren que los llevaria a la escuela de magia y echizeria, la señora wesley se despidio de cada uno sobre todo dandole miles de consejos a su hija menor, cuando por fin puedieron despegarse de la madre de ron se subieron al tren buscando un compartimento desocupado, ahi encontraron a luna y a neville quienes estaban en silenco mirando a sus amigos.

-hola neville...ola luna- dijo harry tomando haciento

-hola chicos... como estubieron sus vacaciones?- pregunto luna con una sonrrisa

-muy bien verdad ron...- dijo hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo

- oh si...muy buenas- dijo ron sonrrojandose

-les gusta mi nueva planta?- dijo neville enseñandosela, era una planta horrorosa

-oh si... esta ... esta...- trato de decir ginny- novedosa- termino la frase hermione un poco somniolenta

-te has suvido recien al tren y ya te dio sueño jajaja- le dijo ginny a su amiga

- ooohhh...si...voy a dormir...un rato- dijo ella acostandose a lo largo del aciento y apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de ron

-esta bien ... duerme tranquila ...cuando tengas que cambiarte te despierto-le dijo mientras le hacia cariñito en la cabeza

-parece que ustedes don van muy bien- dijo neville

-si ... - dijo ron- y no hay mas discusones- termino harry

Despues de unas horas estaban ya en hogwarts, la cena estubo riquisima como era de costumbre, el sombrero seleccionador enotno un nuevo imno y todo estubo de maravilla, precentaron a los nuevos profesores quienes eran dos, uno de defensa contra las artes oscuras y el otro era de el cuidado de criaturas magicas ya que hagrid estaria encargado de cuidar a su medio hermano grwap pero aun asi permaneceria en el colegio, cada uno se dirigio a su habitacion, las chicas y los chicos por separado mientras que cada uno hablaba de temas sobre el verano,

- hay herm dinos como lo pasaste en tus vacaciones- le dijo parvati quien estaba ordenando su ropa

- de maravilla ... estube con mi familia ... y luego me fui a casa de ginny- dijo ella

- jajaja a la casa de ginny o a ver a ron?- pregunto lavander

- pues ... las dos cosas- dijo la castaña sonrrojandose

mientras que en el cuarto de los chicos harry y ron conversaban solos

- ron ya cuentame ... que tanto misterio- dijo harry tratando de sacarle informacion a su amigo

- un caballero no tiene memoria - dijo el guardando sus cosas

- ron somos amigos... cuentamee anda- le insistia harry

- lo unico que puedo contarte es que ... a sido maravilloso- esto ultimo lo dijo en vos baja

- noooo ... no me digas que tu y herm ya?-dijo harry sorprendido

- eso quedatelo en tus pensamientos- dijo el pelirrojo acostandose

- ya me dejaste metido ...- dijo harry

-dulces sueños... jajajajaja- dijo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos-


	3. Primer dia y agotados

PRIMER DIA Y YA AGOTADOS

Cuando estaban tomando desayuno, hermione llego con los horarios, ron al verlos se quedo pretificado, era su primer dia y ya con solo mirar lo que les tocaba se cansaba

-hay estas bromeando herm- dijo ron mientras sostenia el horario

- no ... ese es ronnie- le dijo hermione sirviendose un bocadllo grande de pastel de fresa

- harry mira... transformaciones...defensa contra las artes oscuras...adivinacion... y para finalizar pociones!- dijo palido

- hay no seas quisquilloso- le decia su novia mientras comia y comia- tu sabes que asi son aqui- mientras se metia una cucharada a la boca- que me miran?

-tu nunca comes tanto ... estas enferma?- le dijo ron preocupado

-.no ... me desperte con hambre... a parte necesito fuerzas para este dia tan pesado-dijo bebiendo un sorvo de jugo-o no ...ginny?

-em... claro herm...-dijo la pelirroja

-ya se nos hace tarde para transformaciones- dijo harry tratando de cambiar el tema

-si mejor vamos no...- dijo ginny

el dia estubo sumamente pesado, ron y hermione no tenian tiempo para estar juntos, cada asignatura les asignaron deberes e investigaciones , sobre todo en posiones , partiendo el año, no se podia esperar menos de snape, al terminar las clases ron se dirigio a la biblioteca orque sabia que hermione se encontraria ahi, pero al llegar no la encontro, se preocupo un poco, pero luego se dirigio a la sala comun, al entrar vio a la castaña sentada en un sofa con Crosshanks en su regaso mientras ella estaba placidamente dormida, se acerco lentamente y le acaricio la mejilla.

-herm... despierta...- le dijo suavemente, ella dio un lebe suspiro y Crosshanks salto de golpe al ver a ron

-mmm me quede dormida.- le dijo mostrandole una sonrrisa

- si me di cuenta...- le dijo levantandola del sofa

-tengo frio...- dijo ella

-ven sentemonos un rato junto al fuego-dijo ron sentandose en la castalla en sus piernas

-como estubo tu dia?- dijo herm

-agotador...primer dia y estoy muerto.-dijo el poniendo carita de tristeza

-oh...mi pelirrojo preferido- le dijo dandole un tierno beso- te amo

- yo te amo mucho mas hermione granger- le dijo el besandola nuevamente

-snape para variar nos dio un kilo de tareas- dijo el pelirrojo quejandose

-no reclames ... el es asi... pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare con todo - le dijo hermione abrasada a su cuello

-no quiero que me ayudes tanto ... mi bebe- dijo ron mirandola a los ojos

-me dijiste bebe...- dijo hermione soprendida

-no te gusta?- pregunto ron

-me encanta...mi ronnie-dandole un besito en su cuello

-entonces te llamare bebe ...pero entre nosotros... no quiero que despues harry fastidie- dijo ron poniendo cara de pocos amigos

-me encanta la idea- dijo herm

-estas durmiendo mucho...-le dijo ron un poco asustado

-es que estoy acostumbrada a dormirme temprano...- le dijo ella tranquilizandolo

-segura?-

-segurisima - se besaron tiernamente

se quedaron ah un buen rato hasta que llegaron los demas, se despidieron con un lindo beso y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir despues del dia tan pesado que tubieron.


	4. que isiste ron?

QUE ISISTE RON??

Al dia siguiente, todos se levantaron muy temprano ya que comenzaban las clases a eso de las 8 AM, estubieron en clases durante varias horas hasta que por fin le dieron una hora de almuerzo , ron y harry estaban en el comedor con una niña que este año habia ingresado a hogwats,pertenecia a gryffindor y se llamaba Andre, quien estaba muy entusiasmada hablando con ron, este se ponia vastante nervioso, andre era muy bella pero para ron hermione era la mejor no queria inmaginarse lo que llegara a pasar si es que hermione se enteraba de esto.

-dime ... ron... hace cuanto tiempo que estas en esta escuela- le decia coquetamente

- hace 7 años...verdad harry?- decia el pelirrojo un poco incomodo

-este si...-dijo harry tratando de no mirar a ron

-no conosco mucho la escuela...me la enseñas?- le dijo andre a ron tratando de converserlo.

-este...-dijo ron nervioso sin saber que responder

-no creo que puedas verdad ron...tenemos muchos deberes- le dijo harry en tono ironico

-si ...eso...deberes-dijo ron tartamudo

-hay no seas asi...andale enseñame la escuela- le dijo andre tirandolo del brazo

-bueno yo...- trataba de decir ron

-y hermione?- dijo harry casi en silencio para que solo escuchara su amigo

-dile que me sentia mal...que me fui a acostar-dijo ron rapidamente saliendo del comedor con andre

A los pocos minutos llego hermione junto con ginny, venian un poco apuradas y hermione venia un poco agitada, ella y su amiga tomaron aciento al lado de harry mientras que hermione se quejaba.

-hay harry que dia... hasta que por fin pude venir a comer- decia apresuradamente mientras bebia un sorbo de jugo

-es que tu tambien hermi ...andas muy apurada - le dijo ginny acomodandose el pelo

-bueno si ...es que ando con poco tiempo...y ron?-pregunto hermione

-este...- era justo lo que temia harry no saba que decirle-este...

-harry ...donde esta ron?- dijo hermione fastidiada

-se ...se sentia mal...eso... se fue ...a dormir-dijo harry mirando el plato

-ron se fue a dormir?- dijo ginny

-si...- dijo harry

-oh pobre ... se tiene que sentr muy mal para no almorzar- dijo hermione apenada- bueno chicos ... yo me voy a la biblioteca - djo recogiendo sus libros y un sandwish

-siii eso ... y me cuentas como te fue- dijo harry apurandola

-dile a ron que lo voy a ver luego ... que lo amo si- dijo herm saliendo del comedor

-harry ...no te creo nada...donde esta mi hermano?- dijo ginny despues de que hermione saliera

-este...con...con andre - dijo harry ruborizado

-pero que se cree...y tu como se te ocurre dejarlo- le dijo giny pegandole en la cabeza

-hay ... no soy el guarda espaldas de ron- dijo harry

- en eso tienes razon... ojala que no se entere herm...con el genio que trae- dijo ginny con cara de suplicio.

cuando hermione iva camino a la biblioteca pensando en todo lo que tenia que hacer sobre todo en sus trabajos de cada asignatura, escucho la voz de ron que provenia del patio central, se extraño un poco , como era posible que alguien ablara igual a el, no creia que harry le hubiera mentido , se dirigio al lugar en el cual sentia la voz de ron, cada paso que se acercaba, se escuchaba mucho mas claro, pero esta ves se podia escuchar una clara voz de mujer.

-ron eres tan tierno-dijo andre- decearia tener un novio como tu- le decia coquetamente

-tu eres muy simpatica ... de verdad- decia ron conmplicado, no sabia como sacarsela de encima

-oh tienes algo ahi- dijo andre señalandole el ojo

- donde?- pregunto ron

-ahi...- dijo acercandose mucho a el que casi podia sentir su respiracion

en eso hermione aparecio y vio aquella escena que le rompio el corazon, se sentia engañada, enojada, triste mil sentimientos que no podia expresar, dejo caer los libros que sostenia y se acerco a ellos

-QUE ES LO QUE HACES RONALD WEASLEY- sijo hermione con lagrimas en los ojos

-no...no es lo que piensas herm- trataba de ablar ron

-NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAS MAS A MI OISTE - le dijo hermione dandole un cachetazo

-ups...de que me perdi?-dijo andre

-TU NO ABLES...ERES UNA ...ASH-dijo herm dandose media vuelta

-ron viste como me trato esa tarada?- dijo andre aciendo puchero

-herm esperaaaa..:!!!- grito ron pero era demaciado tarde , ya se abia ido

-ron quien es esa?- dijo andre

-ella es hermione mi novia... lo siento andre me tengo que ir- dicho esto se fue detras de hermione

dos horas despues en el cuarto de las chicas, ginny acompañaba a hermione que lloraba como una magdalena, se abia salido de sus casillas, tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible y unas nauseas que no la dejaban en paz, cada 10 minutos hermione corria al baño a devolver todo lo que habia comido durante el dia, se sentia muy mal y su amiga ya se estaba preocupando vastante con eso.

-herm ...no crei que te afectaria tanto- le decia ginny mientas le acariciaba el cabello

-amiga...tu hermano es un...-no lograba decir ni media palabra cuando se largaba a llorar nuevamente

-ya tranquila...todo va a pasar ...de verdad- le decia ginny

-herm te traje esto...te ara bien- dijo lavander entregandole una taza con un te

-gracias...-dijo bebiendo el te- porque los hombres son asi?

-no lo se -dijo lavander sentandose en la cama de ella

-hay esto ya me dio asco- dijo hermione dejando a un lado el te

-ufff... -dijo ginny

mientras tanto en la sala comun

-harry ayudameee ... que le digo a hermione ahora- decia ron preocupado

-vas a tener que decirle la verdad ...me isiste mentirle...-dijo harry

-lo siento de verdad ... estoy muy abergonzado-dijo ron mirando el fuego

-harry serias tan amable de ir por un bote para herm- dijo ginny bajando las escaleras

-porque ...que le paso?- pregunto ron asustado

- es que ya es tarde... y a vomitado todo el dia ron... por tu culpa- dijo ginny

-esta muy mal...?- dijo ron

-mmm ... si ... sera mejor que ables con ella-dijo ginny mientras harry salia de la sala comun

-soy un idiota... como le pude hacer eso a mi niña- dijo ron soltando unas lagrimas

-hay ya tampoco es para tanto ron-dijo su hermana- mañana sera otro dia


	5. Reconciliacion o desmayo?

RECONCILIACION...DISCUSION...O DESMAYO

al dia siguente hermione no se levanto con muy buena cara, estaba palida y muy triste, cuando iva bajando a la sala comun se econtro con andre y al verla se le volio a revolver el estomago, se inmaginaba a su ron besandose con esa tipa y mas tristeza le daba, ginny se la llevo lo mas rapdo que pudo , se fueron a tomar aire , era sabado y tendiran un paseo a hosmeade.

-ginny... extraño mucho a tu hermano- dijo la castaña con los ojos aguados

-amiga todo se va a arreglar ya veras-dijo mirandola a los ojos

-tu crees..?-le dijo a su amiga

-aja...oie herm... estas distinta...-dijo ginny

-como?...porque lo dices?-dijo tocandose el cabello

-es que estas como...como mas...mas - dijo tratando se mostrar una sonrrisa

-pues yo me encuentro igual-dijo esta un poco molesta

-bueno ya no te enojes herm- le dijo ginny corriendo tras de ella

ginny no queria tener problemas con hermione, su genio estaba cada ves peor y nadie sabia el porque de eso, a la hora despues todos los de la escuela ivan camino a hosmeade, ron trataba de acercarse a hermione pero ella simplemente le daba la espalda, cuando ya habian llegado harry y hermione se fueron a comprar caramelos y despues a cabeza de puerco a platicar, mientras que ginny con ron se dirigian a la tienda de sus hermanos.

-como vas con cho?- le pregunto herm a harry

-pues mal...la verdad es que ya no me interesa- dijo harry

-lo sabia !!... ahora dime ...quien te interesa??-djo hermione con cara de curiosa

-nadie- dijo harry desviando la mirada

- yo se que hay una pelirroja que te encanta jajaja- dijo hermione soltando una carcajada

-como sabes?- dijo harry

-yo todo lo se -dijo hermione decidida

-de eso no estoy segura- dijo harry

-hay lo dices por ron?- dijo herm poniendo cara de tristeza

-aja... herm ron no tubo nada que ver en eso...es andre que lo acosa- dijo mirandola a los ojos

-hay harry!!...lo extrañooo- dijo hermione llorando

-habla con el herm -dijo el abrasandola- el tambien te debe extrañar mucho

estubieron mucho rato platicando, hermione sentia el apoyo de harry ya que hace mucho no hablaban de esa forma, en cambio harry estaba muy preocupado por su amiga, se mareaba constantemente en en ese rato se abia mariado ya tres veces, al final decidieron volver a la escuela , estaba haciendo frio y ahi podrian platicar mucho mejor, cuando ivan camino a la escuela se encontraron en el camino a ginny y a ron , este ultimo estaba un poco avergonzado y para variar comenzo una discuson con hermione.

-herm...- dijo ron casi en susurro

-que quieres tu ahora?- de dijo hermione gritandole

-podemos hablar?-dijo ron mirando hacia otro lado

-y que crees que estamos haciendo?- le respondio hermione con tono ironico

-no seas si...herm...solo hacia un buen gesto- se defendio ron

-aaaahhh...buen gesto se llama ahora...vi como estabas coqueteandole -dijo hermione enojadisima

-yo no ...osea...es que Andre me dijo...-pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que hermione lo habia interrumpido

-a esa tarada no me la nombres por favor ronald wesley si no quieres que la golpee ahorita- dijo hermione casi roja de ira

-sabes que ...contigo no se puede hablar- le dijo ron gritando que hermione se llego a asustar

-pues no me hables y punto...- cuando termino de decir esto herm se puso palida- tampoco tengo ganas de hablar contigo ronald

-viste...ahora que vas a ir a encerrarte a la bibliotecwa o que?- le dijo ron cuando vio que esta se estaba llendo

-y a ti que te importaaaa - dijo esta agarrandoise de un pilar, todo le daba vueltas

-que...que tienes?- le dijo ron preocupado

-de...ja...me- al terminar la frase hermione se desmayo cuando justo harry la pudo agarrar

-herm!!!...- decia ron

-hay que llebarla a la enfermeria - dijo ginny


End file.
